a mid summer walk
by robodogkid
Summary: MLP FIM HiM self insert fanfic  try saying that 3 times fast . First fanfic so be nice. Later on may start using parts from naruto  eg. magic being a simmalar idea to chakara .
1. Chapter 1 : The Fall

Authors Note:

First story here so be nice R&R and Blah.. Blah.. Blah.. You guys already know this stuff right. now onto the story.

Chapter 1 : The Fall

I think my camping trip had been succesful no rain, got a fire going and got some sleep. I had been sleeping on top of a hill in the middle of the abondoned quarry by myself. It was about time to go home so I packed up and walked off. Going through to shining gold fields I bent down and broke off a small ammount of straw and put it in my moulth. it was a strange plesure but I guess i'm not all that normal. I remembered that i had my DSI with me and put the songs I had on it on shuffle and put the earphones in. Out blasted one of my favorite songs ghost of a stranger by the faceless (I like techdeath deal with it).

i'm kind of getting ahead of my self here so I should probably introduce myself. my name is sam carder i'm 15 i'm about 5 foot tall have short messy brown hair and eyes oh and the most important thing i'm a brony. I am self admittantly insane but this was not because of trauma or anything exiting it's because when i was younger i was so sane i found it hard to think sometime that side of me comes out and i have to surpress it. I currently volentere at the RSPCA this is because i love animals and want to be a vet when i am older.

I was now at the bottom of the hill and about to go into the forest. somewhat appropriatly the song changed at that moment to midnight by joe satriani. As I entered a cold blast of wind came out I closed my eyes as it cooled me down but my closed eyes stoped me from seeing a branch break off and hit me dead in the face. I blacked out.

When I woke up I had a slow trickle of blood running down my face and it seemed to be alot darker.I screamed at the top of my lungs "**SHIT!**" The pain was unbearable. As I slowly got up I notced my headphones on the ground beside me. I wiped the blood off my head and put them in. I was then soothed as always with me always with you by joe satriani started playing. I gathered my thaughts and got up.

"Ok first things first," I said to myself as I went into my backpack and got my knive and lighter. I went over to a tree and cut off a branch that was a decent size and found some vine on the edge of a cliff. I tied the vine to either side of the stick and made a bow which I slung over my sholder. I got some sticks from the floor and sharpened them and put them into my belt. "ok wepon built. now to find something to kill." I walked around for about half an hour and finaly saw an animal. It must of been my lucky day as I had found a large male deer. I pulled back took aim and shot it in the head killing it instantly.

I dragged it out into a near by clearing and removed the arrow. I took my knife and cut through the jugular for good measure. I'll spare you the gore here but suffice to say I cut off several slabs of meat and stored them in various continers and plastic bags in my bag. I also skinned the deer and kept the pelt thinking it would be nicer to sit on it or I could use it for warmth. I found some firewood near by and lit a fire with my lighter I got out a small pan and cooked two of the twenty or so slabs of meat.

Not a particularly delicious meal but still it satisfied my hunger. "Ok step two," I thaught as I packed up my various equipment into my bag. I left my bag went over to a nearby tree and climbed it. At the top I looked out in various directions looking for civilisation. I had almost given up when I spotted a small cottage about 2 miles away. Wow this realy was my lucky day. I picked up my bag and started jogging to the cottage.


	2. Chapter 2  : Contact

Authors note:

All the things I do are based off my own experiances and lost in blue (really good game there never beaten it though (well if you can beat it?)) all the skills are ones I do have. This is all done in note pad I do have microsoft word, but then I would have to write this on my netbook (and that would make me write slower).

Chapter Two : Contact

About half an hour later I came to the edge of the woods and had enough energy left to sprint to the cottage (that was a great big yay for being a marathon runner). I came up to the door which had a strange shape kind of like a stable door. Hoping I wasn't being too rude, I knocked on the door I heard a soft voice say "the doors open come in ... well, you know, if thats.. ok with you." The voice seemed rather reminicent of fluttershy the person seemed to act like her too. I said "thank you," then carefully pushed the door open hoping not to scare the shy sounding person. I steped in and in the same careful way closed the door behind me.

When I was inside I tried to find the person whilst saying "i'm sorry that I need to ask but i'm kind of lost," I heard a sound come from the kitchen so I headed in that direction K continued "if it's not too much trouble could you show me too the nearest " I headed round the corner and saw something I found hard to beleve staring back at me was a pegesis more importantly, fluttershy i stammered "t..t..to..w.."at this point the shock took over as fluttershy squeeked and then we both fainted.

I was woken by a tickle on my nose I thaught "boy that was a weired dream, i'll have to tell my friends about this" then I sat up streched and opened my eyes. In front of me was an unconcious fluttershy. So it wasn't a dream after all thinking it would be the best thing to do I carried fluttershy's limp body into the living room. I put her down on the sofa and gentaly nudged her and said "fluttershy...fluttershy...come on sleepy head wake up" I patted her head. No use but I knew one thing that could wake anyone up i removed my head phones changed the song to houchou hasami cutter knife dosu kiri by maximum the hormone paused it put the headphones near fluttershys ears, turned the volume to max and pressed play. It worked she jumped up startled and hid behind the sofa. I pressed pause again took the head phones and stuffed them in my poket whilst saying "sorry fluttershy, I just wanted to wake you up quickly".

When she heard me say her name she seemed to only grow more suspicious I quickly responded to this by saying "I'm really sorry didn't mean to scare you and I definatly won't hurt you."At this she came out still more than a bit scared. She could only bring herself to quietly stammer "w..w..who are you?" She paused and gained a bit of confidence and said a bit louder "and how do you know my name?"

I responded by saying "well the first question is easy i'm Rone," I had always used that as a cover name "but the second one is a bit harder and i'd rather explain the second one to all of the mane 6." still a bit nervous she responded "ok, rone i'll see if I can do that." Well at least I now had time to think about how to go over that. fluttershy slowly walked towards me I patted beside me and she came up onto the sofa.

I looked at her as she got comfortable I nervously asked "hey..um fluttershy..?"she looked at me and replyed "yes" i continued "do.. you mind if i..um," she gave me a confused look so i got straight to the point "feel your mane?" still with a confuse look she said "um..sure? can i ask why?" I chimed "thank you" and started running my fingers through her long pink mane "Hmm.. I guess it just makes me less nervous." fluttershys mane was probably the softest thing i had ever felt and also had a distinct smell simmalar to wild berrys. My nerves had completly dissapated. She seemed to be enjoying it to as she rested her head on my lap and was softly purring (ok your now probably thinking something along the lines of ponys don't purr but trust me I know from experiance that all animals purr). I also had started to drift off I never thaught in all my life I could be so relaxed.

Authors Note :

If you could not tell already fluttershy is my favorite charachter.


	3. Chapter 3 : Food For Thaught

Authors Notes:  
>Warning this chapter contains fluttershy unconciously being a carnavore.<p>Chapter 3 : Food For Thaught<p>

I was again woken by a tickling but on my hand this time. I opened my eyes to see a small white bunny (I presume this was angel) he looked at me and I realised it was probably time to feed him. I got up streched and went into the kitchen angel followed me. I knelt down to angels height and asked "carrots.. right?" angel nodded. I spotted a small pile of carrots on the table picked one up and gave it to him. he nibbled away at the carrot seeming content so i walked off.

I found my backpack an the floor in the kitchen it had obviously fallen off when I fainted I picked it up and put it on the counter picked out another two slabs of meat and my pan. I put the meat in the pan and the pan onto the stove and waited for it to cook. A small ammout of smoke came off as the water evaporated I heard a sound behind me. I turned around to see fluttershy looking at me partialy suprised and partialy curious she asked "what are you cooking?" I thaught about this question and replied with an awnser that hopefuly would not scare her " it's what we humans call veal umm... I think that was what it was called." she replied with a simple awnser "can i try some?" I was a bit surprised at this but said "it's a bit tough for ponies to eat this kind of stuff... but you could try." this was probably a bad move. I added another slab of meat to the pan.

When it was done I put it on the plates (she had gotten these out) added some herbs and a few carrots on the side. I took the plates in and got complemented on my presentation. I went straight for the meat cutting it in half and putting it in my moulth. It tasted alot better than my cooking in the woods I was still worried about fluttershy though. I had given her the meat precut I wached as she picked up a cube of meat and put it in her moulth she chewed it but it got no smaller I saw her try to chew it. I lent back in my chair glad she could not eat it I laughed and said "I told you would probably not be able to eat it." I opened my moulth and showed her my cannines then I closed my moulth and said "you need that type of teeth to eat these."

Fluttershy excused herself and presumably spat the meat out. I took her meat and put it on my plate and put the vegatables on hers. she came back in and noticed the switch and ate the vegetables. When we where done eating I realised I had not drunk anything for a while. I asked fluttershy who was walking away "hey where can I get something to drink? i'm absoloutly parched." she said back "there's some drinks in the fridge." I facepalmed and thaught duh.

I went to the fridge and drank some of the apple juice picked up my bag and then caught up to Fluttershy luckly she hadn't gone far. I looked at my watch and saw that even with all the breaks it was some how only 12:45. When I caught up we where almost in ponyville. Following fluttershy I walked towards the library. Well hopefully I would make a better first impression on Twilight. 


	4. Chapter 4 : New Found Powers

Chapter 4 : New Found Powers

As we came opon the library it was a truly amasing sight I mean who does not want to live in a treehouse. fluttershy walked over to the door whilst i was taking in the magesty of the building. she knocked softly three times and waited i was snapped out of my fanboy enducesed trance as i heard muttering behind me. i turned around to see what must of been half the town staring at me. nervously i said "hey guys umm... lovely weather isn't it." why could I only think of small talk when i'm nervous. there seemed to be mixed reactions to me saying this some where intregued but others where scared. I saw a pink ball of fluff hopping around behind the crowd I knew it must be pinkie pie she found her way around the crowd saw me stopped in mid air and gasped i couldn't help but laugh.

The laughing seemed to calm everypony down and most of them wondered off. Pinkie just ran straight up to me and was about to start speeking when I said through my laughter "sorry pinkie pie I just can't help but laugh because that was just what you did when you met twilight. element of laghter indeed."pinkie was amased at my knowlage of her when out of the corner of my eye I saw a rainbow blur coming towards me. I put myself in a solid stance and put my hands out towards the rainbow. I managed to catch her without falling over I realy was shocked at this. she was looking at me looking realy shockedshe dropped from my hands. I put on a smug grin waved my first finger, put on my best sonic voice and said "your too slow."

Rainbow dash snapped herself out of the shock flew towards me and said "I don't know who you think you are bub. but never. I repeat **NEVER. DO THAT AGAIN.**" she had pushed me backwards with her hoof. I looked at pinkie and then said "Fine i won't. pinkie your going to love this." pinkies ears pricked up I recited with the actions "cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." pinkie gasped again and squeeled "oh my gosh he knows the pinkie pie swear." I responded with a simple "eyuup."(cool fact the only voices from mlp i can do well are big macintosh and flutter guy)

Just as I said this Applejack and Rairity rounded the corner. Applejack ran over probably thinking that I was big mac. when she saw me she seemed to have a simmalar reaction as rainbowdash. As she through a lasso at me I grabbed my knife from my belt and cut the rope. The strangest part was time seemed to slow as I did so.I shouted at applejack "hey what was that for?" she stopped in shock she obviously didn't expect me to speak. Now all the ponys minus twilight where here and all but pinkie and fluttershy where very cautious of me.

I looked at them and spoke up in a low voice (it carrys better so shut up) "look i know all of you have a lot of questions and i would be more than happy to awnser them, but it's probably better to wait untill all of you guys are here to avoid me needing to say things a million times, ok ?" i looked round to see if anybo.. anypony (other worlds are a bitch huh) objected I only saw nods and looks of confusion. as if on cue twilight stepped out right then and slammed right into me.


	5. Chapter 5 : Nerds, Wolves and Chakara

Authors Note:

first sorry for the delay I got food poisoning and writers block (badly) and that was a drag. second off thanks to PineappleKAKE and Bonus Kun for the reviews. third i'm going to go back and proof read my work I have already done it with the first two but I you can point out mistakes that would be much appreciated. Now I will need to STFU and get on with this.

Chapter 5 : Nerds, wolves and chakara

Twilight jumped off me and quickly used her magic to threw me into the cage which spike was carrying and locked the door. I screamed "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING," Twilight walked upto the front of the cage and said in a loud voice "you tell me you MURDERER?" I was shocked by her saying this and asked "what do you mean murderer?" Twilight continued "you MURDERED a deer in the everfree forest." this made me even more shocked "That is classed as murder here? look I didn't know if I was going to get out of the forest and my knowlage of plants is, umm... limited. so my best choice for food was the first edible animal that I found and that just so happened to be that deer." Twilights jaw dropped when I said 'edible animal' she mannaged to stammer out "you... ate the deer" I replyed "well I have not eaten all of him I still have about, 15 slabs of meat left." At this twilight gave up turned around to talk to her friends.

I looked around the cage and saw it was a simple steel barred cage. I then remembered how I stopped rainbow dash with my bare hands I thaught to my self "I wonder if," I looked at my hands and focused on my body's energy to them I saw a very dark red glow start emminating from them I put them up to the bars and released the energy into them. Much to my amazement the bars snapped in half, broke off the cage and went flying in multiple directions. including one that went forward and directly at Twilight's head. If this wasn't an accident I would of shouted BOOM HEADSHOT when the metal hit her head with a resounding 'BONK'. Twilight turned around to face me and her face turned to complete shock when she saw the cage was blown right open. I thaught escape was a good idea so I focused energy to my feet and said "gotta blast" I fired the energy down causing me to fly upwards at least a mile. I prepared my self for a landing on the roof by pointing my foot towards it and putting my arms ready for a break roll. my lgs hit the roof I did my break roll and run forwards using small bursts of energy from my feet I must of been going at at least 100 MPH.

I quickly reached the everfree forest and jumped up and towards one of the clearings. I kept running until I had made it to the ruins of the castle. Thinking this area would be safe I made my way inside. Once inside it was hard to see so I went back towards the forrest, found some fire wood and put it in my bag. On the way back I could only laugh at the thaught of what they where all thinking. Twilight would probably be sending a letter to the princesses, Rarity would probably be saying how horrable and messy my clothes where, Pinkie would be... well being Pinkie Pie, Rainbow would probably be bragging saying that she could probably catch up to me Applejack would probably be either scolding or encoraging Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy would probably be worried about me and would be hiding somewhere.

I was snapped out of my thinking when I heard a wolf howling in distress. I emmediatly started running towards the noise. I came out near a rocky hill out of the side of the forrest. Straight ahead of me I saw a manticore looming over a lone wolf cub. The cub had been cut multiple times by the manticore and was loosing blood quickly. Seeing this animal in danger filled me with rage which I channeled to my hands. The energy swirled in my hand and turned into a blood red ball. I charged forwards and hit the manticore in the side with the ball. I felt several ribs crack as the spinning ball ripped the flesh from the body of the manticore. Blood went everywhere as the ball discharged and the manticore fell over. I looked to my left and saw the wolf pup had lost conciousness from the blood loss. I scooped it up in my arms and took it back to the castle.

I started a fire and put the pup near it. luckaly he had not lost enough blood to die but he would be unconcious for at least the rest of the day. I took off my hoodie and put it over the pup. I thaught back to the events of the day and was amazed at what I had done and there was no doubt in my mind that I now had the power to use chakara. Not only to use but I had enough power to use a high level skill like the rasengan. I looked at my watch and saw the time was around 9:00 pm so i decided to go outside take a wizz and then goto sleep. I looked over at the pup and decided that his name would be Scythe 


End file.
